Baby Mama Drama
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Stef is Lena's baby mama. G!P Don't Like Don't Read. Thanks.


**A.N. The Coming out story has some errors in it. Sorry. **

**01/27/2014 7:45 AM**

I walk up behind Lena and wrap my arms around her from behind. She turns around in my embrace and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." I mumble.

"Morning." Lena mumbles.

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm pregnant." Lena blurts.

"Ah...what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow...um...wow...ok...are you sure?"

"Yes. I found out this morning."

"Wow...ok...um...is it mine?" I ask Lena. Due to a recent rumor...everyone in school knows that I have a dick. Luckily, no one cares. Lena slaps me on the arm and says...

"Of course it's yours. How dare you ask me such a thing."

"I'm...I'm sorry...ok...um...do...do you want to keep it?"

"Yes." Lena says as she places her hands on her belly.

"Ok...do you want me in the babies life?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok...I'm scared Lena. I mean...we're only 18."

"I know baby; but we can do this."

"You're right. You're right." I mumble as I give Lena a kiss. Lena and I make our way into South San Diego High School. We make our way to our locker. After grabbing our math books and math binders, we make our way to Calculus.

"Good morning Mr. Foster." Lena and I say in unison.

"Good morning Lena and Stef...how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good. How are you doing?" I ask Mr. Foster.

"I'm doing well."

"That's good." I say. Lena and I take a seat towards the back of the classroom.

"Are you guys ready to take our Calculus final?" Mr. Foster asks Lena and I.

"No." I say.

"Yes." Lena says.

"Did you guys make a cheat sheet?"

"Yes." Lena and I say in unison.

"Good...can I tell you guys a secret?"

"Sure." Lena and I say in unison.

"The test you guys took last week...that was your final."

"What? Really?" I ask Mr. Foster.

"Yeah...really, and you both passed with flying colors. Lena...you got 96% on your test, and Stef...you got 98% on your test."

"Sweet." I say.

"Awesome. So what are we going to do today?" Lena asks Mr. Foster.

"You guys are going to study for your other finals."

"Ok..." Lena and I say in unison.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...9:35 AM**

"Good morning class. Who's ready to take there Chemistry final?" Mrs. Bowen-Jones says.

"I am." We say in unison. Mrs. Bowen-Jones quickly hands out the tests. I take a pencil out of my backpack and start working on the first question. _ 1. All of the following are examples of matter except...a...water...b...salt...c...soil...d...air...e...heat...the answer is clearly heat...next question...2. Which of the following is NOT a chemical change? a...butter becomes rancid...b...decay of leaves in winter...c...melting of ice in spring...d...tarnishing of silverware...e...rusting of nails...the answer is clearly melting of ice in spring. Next question... 3. Which of the following regions of the electromagnetic spectrum has the highest energy? a...ultraviolet light...b... infrared light...c...radio waves...d...red light e...gamma rays. The answer is gamma rays. Next question..._Roughly an hour later...I am done with the test. After handing it in, I give Lena a kiss, pack up my backpack and leave the room. I make my way to the quad. I sit down on a bench, take my cell phone out of my backpack, turn it on, and start playing Word's With Friends.

**A Few Minutes Later...10:45 AM**

Lena sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to talk to Principal Cena." Lena says.

"About?"

"P.E. I can't participate in P.E. anymore...due to the fact that I'm pregnant." Lena says.

"You're pregnant?" Callie asks Lena. She sits down next to Lena.

"Yes...I found out this morning." Lena says.

"Wow...congratulations."

"Thanks..." Lena mumbles.

"You're welcome. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No...I'm going to tell them later tonight."

"Me too." I say.

"Your parents are going to flip." Callie says.

"Yes...we know...thanks." I say angrily.

"Dude...chill. I'm sorry." Callie says.

"It's ok...I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok...um...I'm going to go get some lunch...do you guys want to come with?" Callie asks Lena and I. We shake our heads no.

"Ok...I'll see you later." Callie says as she stands up and starts walking in the direction of the Cafeteria. Lena and I stand up and make our way to the Principals office. I knock on Principal Cena's door.

"Come in!" Principal Cena yells. I open the door to his office and Lena and I step into the room and I shut the door behind us.

"Hello ladies...how can I help you?"

"I am no longer able to participate in P.E." Lena says.

"Why's that?"

"I'm pregnant." Lena says.

"Ok...I'll write you a note."

"Ok." Lena mumbles. After Principal Cena writes Lena a note, Lena and I exit his office and make our way to the Cafeteria. We grab some food, walk over to the table that Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Lexi and Jude are sitting at and sit down.

"Hey guys...guess what?" Lena says.

"What?" Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Lexi and Jude say in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Lena says.

"Really?" Jesus asks Lena.

"Congratulations." Jude, Brandon, Lexi, Callie, and Mariana say in unison.

"Thanks...and really." Lena says.

After we finish eating, Lena and I split up. Lena to P.E. and me to English. I walk into my English class and take a seat towards the back on the classroom.

"Hello Stef...how are you doing?" Mrs. Ackerman asks me.

"I'm doing well...how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Did you finish your paper?"

"Yes ma'am...I did." I say.

"Good...you will go first."

"Ok."

**A Few Minutes Later...12:05 PM**

"My Coming Out Story... By: Stef Foster

Growing up my parents told me that I could always be who I wanted to be, and love who I wanted to love. When I told them that I thought I was gay in seventh grade, they told me that it was ok to be gay, but it would be hard to live as a lesbian. I didn't learn this tell I came out to my friends in seventh grade. Some of them were supportive but others blankly stared at me and didn't want to be my friend anymore. It hurt to lose friends because I told them I was gay; but I understood. Some of them were great friends while others were not so great friends.

Middle school was extremely hard for me. With coming out and losing friends. If it wasn't for my family and a select group of friends, I wouldn't have been able to get through middle school alive. My first crush on a girl was in seventh grade. She was the most amazing person I have ever known. She had the body of a super model and the personality to match. She was very athletic and almost the hottest girl I knew. Almost. I had my friend Ryan tell her my feelings because I thought that maybe if Ryan told her it would take the pressure off of me and I wouldn't have to deal with telling her my true feelings. This however ended up being a train wreck. What we did have friendship wise was lost and although she seemed not to care, deep down I knew that she felt weird and didn't want anything to do with me. I don't blame her though. If I was straight and a lesbian had a crush on me I would feel weird to.

The rest of middle school went by without a hitch. People seemed to forget I was gay, which was a good thing on my behalf. The teasing stopped along with the abuse. Before eighth grade I was being pushed on the bus, yelled at, called a Dyke, and a fag. No one would listen to me when I told them that fag wasn't the right word. Fag is meant for gay men not women. If you're going to be derogatory, then why not use the right word.

Freshman year was definitely hell on earth. A girl who I liked very much, found out that I liked her and freaked. She text messaged me and asked for my email address, which I gave her, and harassed me. I didn't tell anyone about the harassment, because I guess I thought that no one would consider it abuse, and would tell me to get over it because all high school students verbally abuse each other. I'm not going to tell you all of what she said to me but it was pretty harsh. One time she wrote me in a email that I should put my self in her fucking shoes and try being her for a day. When I tried telling her that putting myself in her shoes would be virtually impossible, she laughed at me a mean laugh and flipped me off. Here was this girl that I loved very much telling me that I could never have her and virtually slapping me in the face. It was like a slap in the face. Now that she has gone off to college and no longer in San Diego, I should be able to get over her but she was my first love and I will always love her.

Hiding my true feelings was hard for me in elementary school and sixth grade. Even now I am still hiding from some people. I am pretty sure that my AP-Econ class doesn't know I am gay; but with this story Emily no longer has to wonder why I don't think George Clooney is the hottest man on the face of the earth. The hottest person on the face of the earth is Jessica Biel. She is damn sexy and by far the greatest actress to step foot on this planet. By writing this story I was hoping to maybe help people struggling with there sexuality. I just want you to know that you aren't alone and that there are other people on this god green earth that are gay also. The End." I say.

"Very good Stef...A+." Mrs. Ackerman says.

"Thank you Mrs. Ackerman...I say flirtatiously. Mrs. Ackerman has a crush on me. I could write a story about horse shit and she would give me an A.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...1:49 PM**

"Call me after you tell your parents." I say.

"Ok...I will." Lena says. After giving Lena a kiss, I make my way to my car.

**A Few Minutes Later...2:15 PM**

"Mom...Dad...there's something I need to tell you." I say.

"Ok...what is it?" My mom asks me.

"Lena...Lena's pregnant."

"Oh god." Dad says.

"Oh...oh god...how...how could this happen? Don't you guys use condoms?" Mom asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Condoms break Ma..."

"I thought I taught you better than that...I guess not...get out..get out..get out!" My mom yells.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...don't you think you're going a little overboard Sharon."

"No...now get out!" Mom yells. Tears are pouring down my face. After packing a bag full of clothes, I grab my backpack, the bag full of clothes, and leave the house. I take my cell phone out of my pocket, and dial the number for Lena. I put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey baby...what's up?"

"I...my...my mom kicked...kicked me out...out of...of the house." I say.

"What? Are you serious? Or is this some kind of sick joke?" Lena asks me.

"I'm...I'm being serious. My mom kicked me out of the house."

"Oh baby...I'm so sorry. My parents were ecstatic when I told them that I was pregnant. My mom can't wait to be a grandparent." Lena says.

"I'm going to go get a room at the Holiday Inn and Suites...I'll call you after I check in." I mumble.

"Ok...I'm sorry baby-girl. Everything is going to be ok...I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Lena...so much." I mumble. I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket. I hop in my car and head to the closest Holiday Inn and Suites.

**A Few Minutes Later...2:55 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _I get out of bed and make my way to the front door of the hotel room. I open the door. Lena takes a step forward and claims my lips. We make out for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her after we separate.

"You texted me and told me to come over...remember?"

"No." I mumble.

"Hah...well now that I'm here...what do you want to do?"

"Sex?" I mumble.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Why do we need a condom?...You're already pregnant."

"Good point...what about sexually transmitted diseases?"

"What about them?"

"You're annoyed with me." Lena states the obvious.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...can we just cuddle...please?"

"Sure." Lena says. Lena closes the door. The two of us strip down to our bra's and underwear and climb into bed. I act as the big spoon...Lena is the small spoon. A few minutes later...I drift to sleep.


End file.
